Chavi Soy
Einleitung= In the sheltering shade of the forest, Calling calming silence. Accompanied only by the full moon The howling of a night wolf And the path under my bare feet, The Elvenpath Sie ist nach längerer Abwesenheit wieder in Gridania aufgetaucht. Derzeit wirkt sie wieder scheuer als vor ihrem Verschwinden. Auch ziert ihr Körper kunstvolle Tattoos, ob echt oder nur mit Henna gemalt ist schwer zu sagen. Entfernungen sind ohne Bedeutung. Sich nahe zu sein, ist Sache des Herzens. |-| Aussehen= ...wird diese zierliche Albe, welche es gewohnt ist sich sehr leise zu bewegen, gerne malübersehen. Endteckt man sie doch, ist sie in großen Ansammlungen fast immer am Rand zu finden. Sie wirkt oft unnahbar, kühl oder arrogant. Doch wie so oft kann der Schein bekanntlich trügen. Chavi ist eine schlanke, zierliche Albe mit heller Haut. Für ihr Volk ist sie recht kurz geraten, misst sie doch gerade mal knapp 1,80m. Ihre Statur ist durchaus feminin, die richtigen Stellen sind entsprechend zu ihrer Größe und dem Körperbau wohlgefällig gerundet. Die Gesichtzüge sind fein, beinahe akristokratisch geschnitten, die schmalen Brauen unterstützen den Eindruck. Lediglich die leichte Stupsnase verwischt den Eindruck wieder. Auffällig sind die türkisen Haare, welche je nach Lichteinfall mehr blau oder grün zu schimmern scheinen. Aktuell trägt sie das Haar in sich auflösenden Zöpfen gebändigt, und es hat seinen Schimmer etwas eingebüsst. |-| Besitz= Einiges an Büchern und Pergamenten, welche sie meist in den Satteltaschen ihres Chocobos oder an einem Lagerplatz verwahrt.. Das ein oder andere Kleidungsstück. Die meisten Sachen sind abgetragen, zeigen deutliche Gebrauchsspuren. Alles in allem sind ihre Sache jedoch sauber und gepflegt. Besonderes ist eine alte Flasche Wein dessen Herkunft und Art unbekannt ist, da das Etikett wohl bereits vor langer Zeit verloren ging. Immer bei sich: ein schmaler abgewetzer Gilbeutel, der mal mehr mal weniger gut gefüllt ist ihre Kontaktperle die sie erhielt als sie für eine Weile den Lupi angehörte die ein oder andere Klinge einen Gürtel mit zwei Taschen, in denen sich fast immer irgendwelche Kräuter oder Wurzeln befinden, deren Duft die Albe umweht. * ein beinerner Kamm * ein abgewetztes handgemaltes Tarotdeck, welches wohl breits ein beträchlices Alter aufweist * ein schmales Lederband mit einem schimmernden in silber eingefassten Kristall |-| Verhalten= In größeren Ansammlungen hält sie sich meist am Rand auf mit gutem Blick zur Tür. Obendrein besitzt sie neben ihren spitzen Ohren eine eben solche Zunge. Die Albe gibt sich distanziert, oft spöttisch oder zynisch. Selbst sprachlich baut sie um sich gern eine Barriere auf.Wer das, eventuell zweifelhafte Vergnügen hat sie näher und beser kennenzulernen kann noch ganz andere Facetten an der Albe entdecken. So würde kaum jemand glauben, das sie vernarrt in Kinder ist, wenn man sie nicht selbst dabei erlebt hat. |-| Soziale Kontakte= ? Famile ? Partner ? Romantisches Interesse ? Sexuelles Interesse ? Freund ? Geschäftlich ? Namen gemerkt = Unklar ? Positiv ? Neutral ? Negativ ¤ Feindlich ? Kontaktperle ? Verstorben |-| Gerüchte= NPC Kann frei im RP benutzt werden * * * Nur bei speziellen Gelegenheiten zu hören. Gezielt benutzbar, am Besten vorher fragen, ob der Charakter es kennen kann * * Sehr spezielles Gerücht, das nur unter besonderen Umständen gehört werden kann. Bitte vorher absprechen, außer es wurde IC aufgedeckt * Von Spielern GERÜCHTE ERWÜNSCHT! Fühlt euch frei euch einzutragen! * * * |-| OOC= * * * * (OOC) InGame: Liyane Cuitier * Design erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. * Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki Chavi Soy Category:Shiva Dunkelalbe Category:Clan